My Best Friends are Monsters
by emmydisney17
Summary: Updated for GoldDragonNinja. When a band of Monsters known as Oozma Kappa plan on scaring the feared 'Tooth Snatcher', aka Phoebe Terese, so they could be praised as heroes they instead they end up caught in a monster trap and end up taking Phoebe and her friends back to Monstropolis and now must figure out how to get them home while facing their worst fears: Monster Hunters.
1. Phoebe gets a Tooth

**My Best Friends are Monsters**

**Phoebe gets a Tooth**

_"My name is Phoebe Terese and my Best Friends are Monsters. Yes, monsters. The ones that come out of your closet to scare you. And no they don't come from under the bed, just the closet. I've first had my first encounter with a monster when i was four years old, one dark and stormy night in March. And in case you don't know he's how monsters work; they creep into children's bedrooms, approuch you in your sleep and just when you're about to go back to sleep after hearing a noise, they scare you! Just watch and see for yourself."_

The story starts with the night sky over the african plain and inside a van was a girl named Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys). She was sleeping peacefully until a shadow cuts across her bedsheets and finally her head before she wakes up. She puts on her glasses to see who it is and to her horror it was a large purple monster with brown eyes and horns on it's body, snarling and roaring as Eliza lets out an ear peicing scream.

* * *

In London a boy named Christoper Robin was asleep when he hears a noise and wakes up to see a huge dark blue monster with antenna eyes wrigging it's tenticle arms at him as he roars and Christopher Robit screams in fear.

Around the world in various children bedrooms it was the same story; monsters were terrifying children all over the world... well... almost all.

* * *

Inside a bedroom filled with animal oddities and knick nacks a little four year old girl was fast asleep in her bed, clutching a cat plushie as she slept. But outside tunder rumbled and rain poured down in buckets outside. The little girl was Phoebe Terese herself but younger with rosy cheeks and a large imagination... but on this very night she would be known as so much more.

Just as her wall clock read 11:24 pm her closet door creeked open. Then a monster came out and crept into the bedroom. The monster was green, had spikes on it's body and it had three eyes. His name was Darryl Payne (Monsters university) and as of the moment he was having a tooth ache with one of his front teeth but that wasn't going to stop him from getting the job done.

He snuck up to the bed, open his fang filled jaws and was about to roar when Phoebe suddenly woke up and screamed! Not expecting such a reaction so soon he stumbled backwards, tripped on a jump rope and Phoebe tossed her cat toy stright at his head, knocking him backwards and he turned, landing flat on his face.

"OUCH!" He cried before he heard the sound of someone coming and ran for his life, pulling the rope off and the cat toy, and slamming the closet door shut.

The bedroom door opened and in came Phoebe's single and blind father, Mr. Terese and he cried "What happened?! Are you alright Phoebe?!"

"Daddy! Waaahhhh!" Phoebe cried as she hugged her father tightly "There was a monster in my room and it was scary!"

"There there Phoebe." Mr. Terese said as he comforted his daughter "You were probably just seeing things, there are no such things as monsters."

"Then... then what's that?" Phoebe said as she pointed to the floor. On the floor was a puddle of blood and a large monster tooth next to it. Phoebe picked up the tooth and gave it to her father. Mr. Terese felt the tooth and was amazed. How could this tooth get here? There were no animals around that could just come in without breaking something so... that left one explanation; there was indeed a monster in the closet.

* * *

On the other side of the door was another world, a world filled with monsters and Darryl entered it as he sighed and he turned to his assistent, a slug like monster, and he said "That kid was crazy! She... she... caught me by surprise and-"

"Darryl!" The monster cried "What happened to your tooth?"

"What?" Darryl asked before he felt a gap in his mouth with his tounge and he let out a scream!

* * *

Hours later everyone was there from news reporters to CDA, The Child Detection Agentcy, and even the CEO Mr. Waternoose, the crab like monster who ran the factory as a tv news crew came in and a reporter said "Good afternoon Monstropolis, this is Buck Thatcher and here there has been an attepted asult by a human child one of Monsters Inc's scarers, Darryl Payne. Darryl had luckily managed to escape without being touched by the child he was attept to scare, and had got a full scream can, but lost one of his teeth in the scare."

Reporters curcles around Darryl and he said "That was the wrost exereance of my whole life. I hope it never happens again."

"We know turn to the factory's owner, Henry J. Waternoose, owner of Monsters Inc, to hear of what the president of the factory has decided."

The reporters interviewed Waternoose as he said "Clearly this child is far diffrent if it had been willing to attack one of our scarers. So i've decided not to shred the door, but to preserve it for future generations."

"Why would you want to do that?" A reporter asked

"I'm hoping to save it, for a worthy future scarer who wants to try his luck or has great expereance." Mr. Waternoose explaned "So that one day whoever this scarer is, who is brave enough to try and frighten this child without being attacked shall not only be praised as a hero but will be honored by everyone, including me, as the scariest monster in all Monstropolis for years to come."

The scene changed to that on TV, being watched by some monsters in a collage class room as Buck said "There you have it folks, Mr. Waternoose is keeping the door the way it is, out of the door vault and into the training room of Monsters Inc where current monsters in training are still in fear of the child behind the door, that earned itself the nick name "The Tooth Snatcher". As for Mr. Payne he is consitering to retire early due to being so close to death thanks to his own expereance with the Tooth Snatcher. So now i ask you future scarers everywhere... Do you think you have what it takes to scare the Tooth Snatcher?"

The Professer, a yellow dinosaur like monster, turned off the TV and said "Now you all know why you have to be wary of being in a child's bedroom. They are unpredictable. Now for tomorrow's assingment i want you to write me an essay of how you would approuch the Tooth Snatcher and why you think you have what it takes to scare it and be honored as the scariest monster of all time." the class bell rang and he added "See you tomorrow class!"

The monsters left the room and among them was a yellow two headed monster wearing a green sweater named Terri and Terry Perry, A purse elderly monster with tenticles for arms named Don Carlton, a purple arch monster named Art and a pink blob like monster named Scott Squibbles, or Squishy to hid friends.

As they headed for home, the OK frat house, Art said "Gee, wouldn't it be great if we were the monsters who scared the Tooth Snatcher, we'd be heroes!"

"That would be nice." Squishy said

"Come on Art," Terry said "I mean, if Darryl Payne, a highly expereanced scarer, had to retire early because of the Tooth Snatcher, what are the odds we'd be the ones to scare it?"

"Not likely." Terri, Terry's younger brother, said "But you never know... maybe we could get lucky!"

"Yeah... maybe." Don said "It's like Mike and Sulley said, 'Don't let anyone tell you your not scary because deep down you really are.'... and who knows? Maybe we will be the ones to be praised as heroes! We just have to keep the faith. So look out Monsters inc, once we graduate, we're coming after you!"


	2. A Plan to catch a Monster

**A Plan to Catch Monsters**

Four Years Later...

We open up in a house where some kids were gathered in a living room for a slumber party and it was in full swing while outside a rain storm poured down in buckets and thumber crashed outside the house.

The first was a girl with short aburn hair, hazel eyes and wore a yellow headband with a yellow collared shirt, a red jumper, yellow knee-high socks and broan loafers. And around her neck, dangling from a peice of white yarn was the monster tooth, This was Phoebe Terese, the very same girl whom had been scared by Darryl four years ago and had never seen the monster again since the recovery of the tooth.

The second had dark skin, curly brown hair she wore in a bun, dark eyes and wore a pink and blue sweater-dress, blue tights and pink flats. This was Keesha Franklin, one of Phoebe's friends in class as were the fallowing kids.

The third was a boy with brown hair covered with a red cap worn backwards and wears a green t-shirt with a red 'R' on it, green jeans and red and white sneakers. His name was Ralphie Tennelli.

The forth was a boy with reddish-orange curly hair, round glasses in front of his eyes, a yellow and white striped shirt, blue jeans and blue and white shoes. His name was Arnold Perlstein.

The fitfh was a girl with blonde hair in pigtails held up by head bands, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and wears a purple turtle neck sweater, a turqouse pleated skirt, purple socks and dark red sneakers and a pink messanger bag. Her name was Dorothy Ann, or D.A. to her friends

The sixth was a girl with short black hair, fair skin and wore a maroon vest with yellow flowers on it, a pink T-Shirt unver the vest, maroon pants, white socks and black shoes. Her name was Wanda Li.

The seventh was a boy with dark skin, a flat top hair cut and wears a light blue sweater, blue jeans and black shoes. His name was Tim Jamal

And finally the last one was a tan skined boy with black hair and wore a blue hoodie over a yellow shirt, red jeans and blue high top sneakers. His name was Carlos Ramon.

Phoebe was having fun with her friends but every know and then she kept touching her tooth necklace in worry and wonder. It had been four years since she last saw a monster in her closet, the monster that had came left the tooth behind never came back for it or her. But still the image of the monster remained in her memory and the tooth is the reminder and the proof she had always kept around her neck like a necklase. But inspite of the lingering fear Phoebe Terese grew up like all children as a shy but kind and a strong lover of all animals.

She was also a student in Walkervile Elementry with the rest of her friends in her class as they tended to the school garden. Phoebe could help but toy with her tooth necklase a little, after all it was March, the very same month that monster had scared her and had stopped coming through her closet door but she couldn't help but feel that Darryl wouldn't be the last monster she'd see. She had feared that one night the monster she saw would return and scare her like before, but would tonight be tonight?

"Hey Phoebe!" Carlos said, snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts "Great Slumber Party!"

"Oh yes, it is!" Phoebe said quickly.

"Don't tell me your still worried that the monster you said you saw years ago will come back." Carlos said.

"Are you sure you saw a real monster and saw it duck in your closet?" Wanda said "Cause i tried out what you said and all i could find in my closet was nothing but my clothes and my swim suit."

"I know what i saw was a real monster." Phoebe said as she held her monster tooth "This tooth is proof."

"She does have a point," Tim said "I've searched the web for matches to that tooth but i haven't found anything. So... it's possible."

"But my mom says there are no such things as monsters." Ralphie said.

"Then what left that unidentified tooth behind?" Keesha asked "Santa Claus?"

"According to my reserch," Dorothy Ann said "In cases of monster sightings some people set a trap to catch the monster in it's natural habitat. And in this case, we should set a trap in Phoebe's room to catch a closet monster and see if they are real creatures or indeed just figments of our imagination."

"So we should monster proof Phoebe's bedroom and catch ourselves a monster!" Carlos said "Haha, good one D.A! That closet monster won't know what hit him!"

"Uh, parton me but has this party just went from harmless fun to an unpredicable death trap just waiting to happen with monsters?" Arnold said "Forgive me if i say, that's the craziest idea i've ever heard!"

"And that's why we're doing it!" Carlos said "Let's catch ourselves a monster! Tonight!"

"I hope the trap won't hurt the poor thing." Phoebe said "I mean, even if it is a monster, it's still a living being."

"Don't worry Phoebe." Keesha said "We'll set up a trap to make sure that not only it'll catch the monster, but that he won't get hurt."

The kids heard a sound and turned to see Arnold holding up a frying pan and he hid it behind his back as he said "What? Can't be too careful."

"Uh... maybe Arnold's right." Carlos said "We better arm ourselves just in case."

"I'll get some string!" Wanda said

"I'll get more pots and pans." Carlos said

"I'll get the duc tape." Tim said

"And i'll ask Mr. Terese to barrow his desk lamp!" Ralphie said

"And i'll just hide in my sleeping bag and wait til morning." Arnold said with the pan close to his head.


	3. The Monst Dangerous Scare Ever, Part 1

**The Most Dangerous Scare of All, Part One**

Now all the adults know that monsters don't exsist althought their children agree by what they always see when they see them almost every night. Well, the children were right. Monsters DO excist and monsters ARE as alive as you and me. They all live on a secret island far from humanity's reach and sight and it was a place where monsters of all shapes, to the size of a dormouse to the size of a very tall building!

It was the place where monsters praise monsers who scare humans, they were called 'Scarers' and they work in factories, door to door from their world to the human world, collecting screams and using those screams to power everything in their world, cars, stuff inside houses, and all the lights in the very city! The monsters pratically lived on screams and screams alone like they always had for years and years, generation after generation.

However, there was a delima they were having... As time went by human children became harder and harder to scare and more and more doors had to be shreaded and more and more monsters had to work hard to make the children scream or face a dire consequence, a very long black out that would last for who knows how long!

Luckily all the monsters who worked in a factory, known as Monsters Inc, took this by heart and mind and worked to the max to give Monstropolis, the name of their city, just what they want. It was part of their motto after all; 'We Scare Because we Care.'

Anywho on this paticular day the four monsters, Terry, Terri, Don, Art and Squishy (From the begining of the story) were just going about on thier buisness as they walked into the lobby and Art yawned as he said "Oh man, i can't wait to get to work. Maybe the screams will make my insides wake up."

"I told you those movie marathons were a bad idea." Terry said

"How was i to know i'd wake up late." Art said "Which, by the way, i'm still sorry about."

"Still..." Terri said "You couldn't blame him. That last movie was pretty good."

"Oh please." Terry said with a sigh as they walked towards the men's room "There is a lot more to that movie's bad performance as you... have... too..."

Terry's voice trailed off when he and the others realized that a door station was proped right next to the men's door. It wasn't just any door either, it was Phoebe's door! Or to the monsters, the door belonging to the dreaded Tooth Snatcher. Chills ran down their spine as they stared at it for a while before Terry shook his head and said "Uh... what's that doing here?"

"Uh, maybe it got lost?" Art asked

Then two monsters came out of the bathroom. One was a little green ball like monster with one large eye and the other was a giant blue behemoth with purple polka dots all over his furry body, it was Mike and Sulley, or Micheal Wazoaski and James P. Sullivan, the best scream collecting team Monsters Inc ever had and they were also Don, Squishy, Art, Terri and Terry's frat brothers from collage.

"Guys!" Mike cried happily "Have you heard the news?"

"Uh, what news?" Don asked

"It's what Sulley's going to do tomorrow!" Mike exclaimed happily "Mr. Waternoose himself has decided that Sulley is going to be the one to scare the Tooth Snatcher! Isn't that great?!"

"Uh, but won't the Tooth Snatcher try and steal Sulley's teeth like last time a monster scared her?" Squishy asked

"Not me." Sulley said "Mike and I have been training for weeks, and i've got a feeling that my new scare routine is going to scare the kid so bad it's own teeth will fall out while screaming."

"Well... congrats i guess." Terri said, but he didn't really sound happy for Sulley like the other oks, they were down right worried! What if Sulley suffered the same fate as Payne? What if Sulley had to retire early? What if Sulley had to move away in humiliation and work somewhere else? They knew that the Tooth Snatcher would be dangerous but what could they do? Anyone who was willing to do such a dangerous scare would have to be out of their mind!

"Hey there big guy."

The group yelped when a purple devil like monster, known as Johnny Worthington the third, came from behind Sulley and Mike as Mike jerked back and shouted "Johnny?! What are you doing here? Should't you be in Fear Co.?"

"Got some time off," Johnny said "Something about factory pipes being busted. Anywho i thought i'd drop by and see how 'Cute'-ma Kappa was doing."

At that the four oozmas gulped. Long ago Johnny and his own frat brothers, Roar Omera Roar, or RORs, humiliated the Oozmas in a party and since them he had reminded them of that moment ever since collage gratuation. And the four oozmas had never forgotten how humiliated they were, their picture was on the front page and all over the school!

"Leave them alone Johnny." Sulley said, defending his frat brothers "They didn't do anything to you."

"They allowed you to cheat, remember the scare games?" Johnny asked

"That was long ago and they had nothing to do with it." Sulley said sternly "Now leave us alone."

"Well, i've also come to see the legendary Tooth Snatcher door myself." Johnny said. He looked at the door and scoffed "Nice butterflies... i thought it would look more meanicing then this."

"So it's not the creepiest door the factory ever has." Mike said "But that dosn't mean it's harmless."

"I know," Johnny said "And i know for a fact that you'd have to be absoluely disprate for a scare or just plain stupid to go through this door." He loomed over Squishy and said "How about you give it a try? Go ahead, i dare you."

"No way Johnny." Sulley said as he pushed the bully away from Squishy "There is no way i'm going to let my friends get hurt. If anyone should get hurt between me and them i'd always put myself first before anyone else."

"So your not afraid of getting hurt? Just because you're friends with these guys?" Johnny asked "The biggest cowards in all Monstropolis?"

That crossed the line. Sulley slammed Johnny into the wall and snarled "And what is that suppost to mean!?"

"I'm just telling the truth." Johnny said "But... could you let me breathe? I can't think straight with no air."

"Sulley, let him go." Don said "It's... it's okay."

Sulley didn't want to but he sighed and let Johnny fell down to the floor before he sped walked off. Mike turned to the oozmas but he was surprised when he realized the four were already turing the courner and walked out of sight. Sulley noticed too and he said "Poor guys... I guess they never really recovered from the 'Accident' as we thought."

"We really outta do something for them." Mike said sadly "I... i just wish i knew just what."


	4. The Most Dangerous Scare Ever, Part 2

**The Most Dangerous Scare of All, Part Two**

Sulley and Mike found Don, Squishy, Terry, Terri and Art in the factory lunch room eating Howl Weat Toast, Begal Scream and Cheese and slurping up Berry Scarry Smooties sadly. Sulley walked up to them and said "Guys... are you okay?"

"Oh, sure, just peachy." Squishy said as he sipped his smoothie "Why ask?"

Sulley and Mike could easily tell by the sound of thier pal's voice that he was fibbing. Mike sat down next to them and said "Come on guys, Don't let what Johnny said get you down. You guys can be scary, you haven't given up on being scarers yet."

"Well... that's true... but yesterday we hardly meet our quota." Terry said as his brother munched on a begal

"So you've had a bad day." Mike said "But still you can't let it get you down."

"That's easy for you to say." Art said "Remember that whole Camp Door insident?"

Mike swung his leg and said "Ok, so i had to learn the hard way i wasn't scary... but that dosn't stop me from training Sulley and you guys how to be scary."

"Tell you what, after work today, How about we go down to the park for a water balloon fight or maybe a hike up the Ever-Fright Hills?"

"But what about tomorrow?" Squishy asked "You know, when Sulley goes and tries to Scare the Tooth Snatcher?"

"Don't worry about a thing Squish." Sulley said "I promise that i'll be super careful and that i won't let the kid steal my teeth."

"Somehow i'm not convinced." Terri said.

"Oh you're worrying too much." Mike said "I'm telling you guys, everything will be fine. I mean, it's not like you guys would actually take on the Tooth Snatcher alone or anything right?"

"Right." Don said as Mike and Sulley left to get back to their work early. Then a lightbulb lit up over Don, Squishy, Art, Terry and Terri's head as Don looked at his frat brothers and said "Or... can we?"

* * *

The oozmas got geared up in pots, pans and even mittens to make anti-toxic armor for themselves and they turned on the door as Don said "Alright Oozmas, we all know what to do. We're going to make Mike and Sulley proud and prove to Johnny that Oozma Kappa are not cute, cuddley and are by golly scary!"

"Oooozma Kappa!" the monsters cheered happily as they high fived themselves but the moment they faced the door, their spirits suddenly drained quicker then their smooties.

"Uh... so who wants to go first?" Terri asked

The Oozmas looked at each other before Art said "Alright, i'll go first."

Art opened the door, hoping to just expect one kid but instead he gasped when he saw eight kids on the other side; it was a sleepover!

"This is going to be harder then i thought." Art said in a soft whisper "Who wants to go next?"

Slowly and uneasily the rest of the oozmas went inside and tip toed towards the kids but when they finally got to Phoebe's bed they pulled back the covers to reveal... pillows!"

"Huh? where's the-"Squishy asked before suddenly with a loud shout Phoebe whacked him with a pillow and the other monsters screamed and tripped over the sleeping bags, activating more boobie traps that the oozmas got pumbled with various times.

Squishy got hit with more pillows before he tripped over a wire and a pie hit his face, knocking him down, Art slipped over a skate board and fell flat on his face before Dorothy Ann and Wanda tackled his legs and pinned him down as he cried "They got me! They got me!"

"Hold on Art i'm-oof!" Don tried to save Art but Tim blocked him and when he backed away Arnold tripped him with rope rope and the boys dog piled on him. Terry and Terri tried to escape to get help but Ralphie grabbed their legs and held them as Phoebe grabbed their arms and Carlos covered their mouths.

Soon, before anyone knew it, Phoebe turned on the lights to reveal Terry, Terri, Art, Squishy and Don, tied up in her friends' jumpropes and gagged with the fabric of their pillow sheets. "I... i can't believe it, we actualy did it! We captured real live monsters!"

"Kinda whimpy if you ask me." Wanda said as she looked at Squishy and Terri and Terry."

"This one's all feet and no bod!" Carlos said as he pointed at Art

"And this one's old and plump." Ralphie said as he pointed at Don.

"Hmmp! Hmmp!" the gagged monsters shouted, trying to speak but their tightly tied gags prevented them from making a sound.

"Well, now that we actually caught monsters," Keesha said "What'll we do now?"

"How about we take them to the basement and decide what to do with them tomorrow afternoon?" Tim asked

"That makes sence since we can't leave them here." Wanda said.

"I can't help but feel sorry for how we're treating them." Phoebe said "We must be scaring them."

"Oh come on Phoebe, they're monsters! They were pratically born without fear!" Wanda said "Now let's take them away."

As the kids dragged the monsters away Squishy saw two employees named Needleman and Smitty watching on the other side of the door and managed to kick his hat which had dropped in the scuffle over into Needleman's hands as Smitty, who had a camera, took a picture.

"Look! More monsters!" Dorothy Ann cried as she pounted at Smitty and Needleman. They screamed and slammed the door shut before they ran off screaming for help in order to tell someone what they had saw... but unfortunely the door's red light was shut off and moved away by other employees to take the door to the door vault, unaware that there were monsters on the other side of the door that were now trapped in the human world.


	5. Phoebe and Mr Terese talk to the Oozmas

**Phoebe and Mr. Terese Talk to the Oozmas**

_Oh my aching head... what happened? _Terry asked as he regained conchiousness after being knocked out by one of the kids. Slowly his memories came back to him and he shook his head before his blurry vison cleared and he looked around. It looked like the basement and he tried to speak but the gag around his mouth prevented him from making a sound.

That was when it hit him; he and his friends were now captives to a gang of humans! He tried to move but the jump ropes were tied tightly around his arms and tenticles. He turned and saw his brother, still gagged and asleep. He had to wake him up. But how can he when he couldn't even speak himself?

He leaned his head closer to his brothers and nuged it until Terri woke up. Terri woke up with a jolt, which nearly knocked them off the couch they were placed on and Terri looked at his brother with a frightened look on his face. Terry and Terri then thought about how they used to practise thier rope escape trick when they were younger and that gave them the idea to use that trick to help them escape.

They griggled around as they tried to free their lower arms but must to their dismay the ropes wouldn't budge.

Suddenly the lights came on and the brothers blinked before they saw the others, tied up, gagged and placed on an old sofa across the room. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they saw Phoebe and her father walk down the stairs and their eyes widen. Now they were really in trouble!

"Here they are daddy," Phoebe said as she led her father downstairs "This is where we placed the monsters."

"I still can't believe it Phoebe," Mr. Terese said "But after last night i'm amazed by how smooth their skins are, i always thought they were bumpy and smily."

That made the Oozmas panic. The kids had caught them, an adult knows they're real and now they just learned one had TOUCHED them?! Oh, the horror! The Oozmas became more fearful when they saw the monster tooth dangling around Phoebe's neck and knew one of them was next.

Phoebe walked towards Terry and Terri and placed her hand on Terri's head, freaking him out. This freaked out Terry to, his brother was being touched by a human child! With a strong yank he freed his top arm and yanked his gag off as he shouted "Get away from my brother!" before he slapped Phoebe away and she fell flat on the floor.

Terry yanked off his brother's gag and said "Terri, my brother, are you alright?"

"I'm... i'm... surprizingly fine." Terri said with a look of confusion on his face

"Wait... you mean your not... feeling sick or anything?" Terry asked

"No... i'm perfectly fine." Terri said

Then they heard Phoebe cry and her father comforted her as she ran into his arms and he said sternly "What's the matter with you? She was just trying to untie your gag!"

"She... was?" Terry asked. He was very confused. Why wasn't the toxic nature of the human kicking in? Did it take time or did they choose either or not to use toxins or what? But as confused as he and the other monsters were, he was also feeling very guilty. He had just harmed a child and human or not he felt terrible that he made her cry.

"I... i'm sorry... i didn't know... i was just trying to protect my brother." Terry said "He... he means the world to me... but i didn't mean to hurt her either... i'm very sorry."

Terri felt guilty too, she was trying to help him and he let his brother harm her. And he thought she was going to hurt him. Mr. Terese said "Well... mayeb now you'll let Phoebe untie you now... ok?"

The brothers nodded and Phoebe wiped away her tears as she freed the twins. The brothers stare at her as she wiped away a few more tears and Terry said "I... i'm really sorry... i didn't mean to hurt you... did... did i cut you or... or break something in your body too?"

Phoebe sniffled and said "Only my feelings... can i have a hug?"

Beofre the brothers could protest Phoebe lept into their arms and she hugged them. Terry and Terri were surprised but as they looked at her, they no longer felt afraid... in fact... they felt happy. They wrapped their arms around Phoebe, both top and bottom, and then she kissed their cheeks each. The brothers flushed a very bright red shade of red as they smiled. No girl had ever kissed them before! And now that this one did... it felt... it felt... wonderful.

"Am i missing something here?!" Art shouted once he managed to get his gag off.

"Don't worry," Mr. Terese said "I'll get the others."

As the man walked off Terri looked down at Phoebe and said "By the way, what's the big idea tied us up and gagging us? Were you trying to kidnap us or what?"

"It... actually wasn't my idea." Phoebe said "And i'm so sorry if we startled you but we had to otherwise you'd eat us."

"Wait... us? Eat you?" Terry asked "Is that... what you thought monsters would do?"

"Well... what to you think we'd do to you?" Phoebe asked

"Uh... kill us with your toxic touch?" Terri asked

"But... we don't have a toxic touch." Phoebe said

"And we don't eat human kids either." Terry said "But now... i'm pretty confused..."

"Your not the only one." Terri said "Boy, i can't wait to tell Mike and Sulley about this."

At that the brothers gasp and cried "Mike and Sulley!" they placed Phoebe down and ran upstairs until they reached Phoebe's bedroom and opened the closet door only to find, to their horror, that the door was deactivated and all they saw on the other side were some animal toys and clothes.

"OH NO!" The Perry twins cried out in alarm. Now they had a serious problem that was even more scarier then metting humans; they were trapped in the human world! Now how would they get back home? And worst of all, how would their friends reach them? Did they even know they were gone?


	6. The Oozma's Delima

**The Oozma's Delima**

Back in Monstropolis the entire Monsters Inc factory was surrounded with reports, camera crews and more as a croud of monsters gathered around the front doors of Monsters inc and a purple octopus like reporter stood in front of a camera saying "This is Anchor Woman Evelyn Martin with disturbing news. Two workers witnessed the most outragous crime to ever happen in monster history; a group of innocent workers in Monsters Inc have been, your not going to believe this, kidnapped, i repeat, KIDNAPED BY HUMAN CHILDREN! And from behind the door of the infamose Tooth Snatcher nonetheless!"

The camera changed to Smitty and Needleman as Needleman said "Well, there we were, minding our own buisness, when suddenly we heard screams and we saw the door station.. and the next thing we know we were witnessing a kidnapping right in front of us! It was horrible! All those human hands touching them, and the ropes, and the... the... oh it was horrible!"

"This is all that's left of them!" Smitty said as he held up Squishy's hat sadly "Oh, why must it always be the good ones?!"

The camera changed to pictures of the Oozmas as Evelyn said "This are the monsters identified by what Mr. Smitty and Mr. Needleman said; Terri and Terry Perry, the sons of the magician, Winnie Perry, Don Carlton, former salesman to Sales turned scarer, Scott Squibbles, or "Squishy" to his friends and Don's step son, and the mysterious monster Art. All four were reported late for work when it came time to scare and soon the other monsters found out why. We now go to Mayor of Monsteropolis, Yasmine Fangsworth to disguss about the furture of Scarers should this become an epedemic."

Reportered crouded around an orange blobby monster with a ribbon hung around the monster steading 'Mayor' and she stood before a croud saying "Ok, everyone, calm down. As we all know this is... well, the first time this kind of thing actually happened. No human child in all of history has ever actually tried to trap a monster and... and actually succeed... ever!"

"Does this mean the future of all monsteropolis is in danger?!" a reporter asked

"What will become of the monsters the Tooth Snatcher caught!?" another asked

"Will you send out a quad of monsters to go and retrive them or is it already too late?" another one asked

"Now now, calm down... rest assured we will get to the bottom of this and make sure that the monsters are safe before the children's toxic natures kick in. So says Henry J. Waternoose, the owner of the factory."

The camera changed to the crab like monster as he stood before Phoebe's door saying "Oh, i am so sorry for all of this... i will never forgive myself for what had taken place in my factory. Why didn't i just have this blasted door shreded when i have the chance? Now not even the CDA know what to do because they've never been trained for this sort of thing! But rest assured my fellow monsters, we will do everything within our power to make sure that once the monsters are retriven we will permenetly shred this blasted door and make sure that this horrible event in our time never happens again."

The camera turned off and we slowly zoom out to show a televison set with a sad Sulley watching it. He had turned off the news and he was misrable. He felt like it was all his fault. There was no one he could blame but himself for what had happened to his four brothers.

"This is all my fault..." he told himself as he ran his claws through the fur on his head "I know it is... why didn't i stop this madness from happening when i had the chance? If i had known sooner... i'd never would've waited until tomorrow."

"Fear not pal of mine," Mike said as he sat at his desk drawing plans "I have come up with a plan to get our friends back. First we'll wait til nightfall, and then we'll sneak in, scare the kids, free our friends and then we get praised as heroes!"

"One problem..." Sulley said "How are we going to sneak in when it's heavily guarded?"

Mike opened his mouth and froze before he said "I... don't have one yet... back to the drawing board, give me a sec."

Sulley sighed, at this rate it was going to take weeks before he finally got an idea. "I sure hope our friends are alright."

* * *

Unknown to Mike and Sulley their brothers were more then alright; they were pratically having the best time of their lives! Don, Squishy, Art. Terri and Terry were playing some human video games which turned out to be a lot of fun as they menivered their avatars across a labratory like stage as they turned a courner and encountered ghosts.

"Look out! We're under attack by the labratory ghosts!" Don shouted as they fired but Squishy wasn't lucky to have made it and his avatar evaporated and the screen read 'Third Player: Dead... Game Over."

"Oh no..." Squishy said as he sighed and put down his controler "I lost."

"Don't worry Squish," Art said "There's always next time."

Squishy got up and left, walking into the kitchen where Phoebe was drawing pictures on the table and Mr. Terese was next to her with five cups of Hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and chocolate bits on the cream. Squishy was the first to grab his cup and sip it. "Mmm! This is wonderful cocoa! Just like my mom makes it... seems like being stuck here won't be so bad after all."

"And you're welcome to stay in the basement if you want." Mr. Terese said "Sorry we can't offer any other rooms, but the neighbors might see you and panic when they see real live monsters."

Squishy smiled then turned to Phoebe before he looked down and realized that she was drawing pictures of the Oozmas! They were all bunched together, holding hands with hearts around them and Phoebe was in the middle and on the bottom in red crayon were the words 'My Friendly Monsters."

"That's a nice drawing you've got there Phoebe." Squishy said with a smile "You've really captured Mike and Sulley good."

"Thank you Squishy." Phoebe said "I hope your friends will like it when they come back for you."

"If they come back for us you mean." Squishy said sadly "What if they're angry with us and... and don't want us to come back."

"Oh Squishy, who wouldn't miss a charming and darling little monster like you?" Phoebe asked before she gave Squishy a kiss on his cheek. Squishy's pink face flushed a bright shade of red and he chuckled as he said "Oh gosh... that's... that's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." Phoebe said with a smile.

Unknown to them a ladybug flew into the kitchen and took pictures of the OKs, and transfured it to a high tech computer screen where an unseen man watched the monsters and Phoebe and her father interact with each other. The man smiled and said "Finally... it's about time some more monsters get spotted. It's been 20 whole years since the last ones... But otherwise, they'll do just fine... Once i make my move."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of monsters that looked simular to Oozma Kappa but very diffrent and said "These monsters started all of this... and i'll make sure their decendents will suffer as well, just like their relations... but i must know for sure first. And that may come sooner then expected."


	7. Mike and Sulley to the Rescue Sorta

**Mike and Sulley to the Rescue... Sorta**

Back in Monsters Inc, Mike and Sulley were carrying bags over their shoulders and rushing towards the factory doors as they slinked in the shadows, dodging and hiding from the guards patrolling around to prevent anyone from coming into the factory.

Mike and Sulley saw some CDA agents formulating a plan using poorly crafted figures on a map of Phoebe's room as one of them says "Ok, it's settled. We'll begin the rescue immediately, once the proper tools and gear arrive in seven hundred hours."

"What?" Mike asked in a whisper before he and his pal tip toed away. "That means they won't be ready until seven in the morning! By then it'll probably be too late!"

"Then that settles it then," Sulley said "We're rescuing our pals right now."

After they made their way to the scare floor they saw two CDA agents guarding the door station with Phoebe's door all set and ready to go as Mike said "Oh great, how are we going to get past them?"

"That's easy," Sulley said "It's something i call 'The Fake-out-shake-out."

Sulley reached into his bag and pulled out a gray ball and then he tossed it, making it hit a wall and alerting the CDA agents as they looked around before they left the station unattended to look for the source of the sound, passing a hidden Mike and Sulley as they looked around and ran for the door as Mike said "Alright, let's do it."

Quickly the monsters grabbed several kitchen related items and put them on as their choice of armor to protect themselves from the toxic touch of the children and then, with a big breath of air, Mike opened the door and stepped through with Sulley who closed the door behind them.

"Alright, this is simple." Mike said "We go in, we get out, nobody gets hurt." Mike said before they heard the unmistakable voice of their friends and some laughter as they heard Art's voice shout "AHH! No please! You're killing us here!"

"Make it stop! Somebody make it stop!" Squishy's voice cried

"Oh my gut!" Don shouted "I think it's about to pop!"

"No no! Not there! Not there!" Terry shouted

"Too late, they did it!" Terri responded.

"Oh they must be suffering." Mike said "But don't worry Oozma Kappa! We'll save you!"

CLANG!

Mike jumped when the sound of a clanging sound echoed around the room and Sulley fell down flat on his face with a stupid grin on his face and he cried "Sulley! What-"

CLANG! From behind Mike was struck in the head by a frying pan, like what had happened to his pal, and with a stupid grin on his face he fell over and passed out.

* * *

When Mike woke up he saw Arnold, Carlos and Dorothy Ann looming over him and he tried to move his arms and legs but he was horrified to discover that his legs and arms were bind in purple cloth. Sulley was nearby and he was held aginst his will by Wanda, Keesha, Ralphie and Tim with his back aginst the wall as his kept his arms in the air and the kids kept him at bay with brooms.

"Well i'm glad your awake Mike," Sulley said "And since it was your rescue plan, i don't suppose you have another one to get us out of this mess...right?"

"I'd think alot better if i wasn't so tied up here." Mike said

"You have the right to remain silent until further notice." Wanda said.

"Can't i at least have one question?" Sulley asked "What have you done to our brothers? Oozma Kappa?"

"They're not to far away," Carlos said "Of course that's if you plan on doing something to them Johnny."

"Johnny?" Sulley asked

"That's right." Wanda said "They told us all about you and your pal Chet here about the abuse they had to deal with because of you and we were thinking of making you pay for it."

"But-But I'm not Chet!" Mike protested "I'm Mike Wazowski and that's not Johnny, that's Sulley!"

"Got any proof of that?" Ralphie asked "How do we know you're not just saying that so you can get off the hook easily?"

"How about we take them to the other monsters?" Arnold suggested "They'll tell us who's who here."

The kids reached for Mike but he hissed "Stay away from me you little toxic terrors!"

"I'll get him." Sulley said "If you let me."

'Fine," Wanda said "But your arms are still going to be tied so you don't get any funny ideas."

* * *

The kids led the monsters down stairs into the basement with Mike and Sulley's arms tied up and as they headed downstairs Mike and Sulley's hearts lept for joy when they saw their frat brothers were on the sofa watching tv and laughing. What confused them was that all of the other children's family members were with them as were Phoebe and her father but they weren't terrified, in fact they looked relaxed and were having the time of their lives!

"Hey guys!" Keesha said "We caught some monsters who claim they're your friends."

The Oozmas turn and gasped in shock as Don exclaimed "Guys! You're here!"

"Let them go kids, they're our brothers! Not the bullies!" Terry exclaimed.

The kids untied the monsters arms and they ran towards their brothers before they hugged them tightly before Mike said "Guys, are you ok? We heard them tormenting you and and... wait a minute... you're..."

"You're not dead." Sulley said, finishing his friend's sentance in surprise.

"Yeah well, turns out that fact of life was way off." Art said "Turns out humans are totally cool to hang out with!"

"Their TV shows here are pretty intertaining." Sulley said

"Some are pratically like the shows i used to watch as a kid!" Don exclaimed happily

"And you should try Keesha's grandmother's cookies!" Terri said

"And the soda pop!" Terry said "Even i like their human drinks and food."

Mike and Sulley could hardly believe what they were hearing, their friends were actually enjoying their time in the human world! Mike shook his head and said "ARE YOU GUYS NUTS?! We have to get home right now!"

"But-"

"Now!" Mike said, cutting his brothers off.

The little eyeball monster marched his team off into Phoebe's room and said "Ok, single file, no pushing or shoving. Let's go!"

"It was fun while it lasted." Phoebe said with a smile but inside she was sad because her first monster friends were leaving so soon."

"Bye Phoebe." Squishy said

"Phoebe?" Mike said

"That's her name." Don said as he pointed to Phoebe

"You're not suppost to use a kid's name." Mike said with a groan "Once you use it's name you start getting attached to it. And on more crack like that and i'll make you do a hundred scary steps in our appartment building."

With that the Oozmas shut their mouths and marched back out the door, However Squishy managed to toss Phoebe a thank you card from the back of the group and Phoebe picks it up and smiles as she watches them leave and Sulley closes the door behind them. Phoebe rushes over to her door and re-opens it but when she looks inside all that she sees is her clothes and some of her things.

Her monster friends had gone home... but will she ever see them again?


	8. Enter Argos Bleak

**Enter Argos Bleak**

Back in the monster world, once Phoebe's door had been deactivated, Mike pased around as Oozma Kappa looked on, already knowing that he was steaming with rage as he said "Now listen up fellas, here's what we're going to do. We're going to forget everything that's happened here. And if anyone asks, then tell them nothing happened and the humans never managed to touch you."

"But Mike," Squishy said "Don't you think that maybe humans aren't as dangerous as we thought?"

"Save it Squishy!" Mike barked "Remember, humans are only good for one thing; screams! Our entire world depends on scarers like Sulley to terrify children and collect their screams. Without screams, we've got no power. And we can't make friends with humans no matter what they do or say! Just imagine if scarers like Sulley or Jason Chian or even Hank "The Tank" Knapp starting going around making friends with humans. Eventually that'll lead to the children losing fear of us monsters, they'll never scream at the sight of us again and we'll never get power again! That would lead to the entire monster world falling appart and we can't have that, can we?"

Don, Squishy, Art, Terri and Terry traded looks of guilt and realization to reach other, knowing that Mike was right. Nice or not, humans had to fear monsters no matter what. It was for the sake of their world.

"Ok Mike... we get it." Don said "We'll pretend nothing happened."

"Good." Mike said "Now let's move out."

The monsters walked away but Sulley turned back at Phoebe's door for a moment before Mike snapped him out of his thoughts by shouting "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming!" Sulley said before he ran off to catch up to his friends... but then they bumped into an agent who screamed as did the monsters

The Agent picked himself up and said "You monsters are coming with me!" He grabbed Squishy and was about to drag him away when Sulley stopped him and said "Wait a minute! They haven't been contaminated! They're still alive!"

"Are you sure?" the agent asked

"They're still breathing and standing aren't they?" Mike asked as he points at his brothers.

The agent looks at them then says "Well... yes... but according to regulations they have to go through a health check lest before we let them go."

"You're nto going to shave me right?" Art asked uneasily

"We won't... unless we find some kind of contamination on you." the agent said as he led the monsters away.

"Remember," Mike whispered to his brothers so the agent couldn't hear them "No matter what don't tell them what happened or about the humans! Like it never happened!"

"We know Mike, we know." Terry replied, a little irritated before the green monster stopped fallowing them and rejoined Sulley. As they stared at each other they were unaware that behind them someone was taking Phoebe's door from the door station and stole it away into the darkness of the factory...

* * *

After what had felt like three hours the agent returned to Mike and Sulley, who were waiting in the lobby, and said "These monsters are clean. They were lucky to have survived such and ordieal and not get harmed."

"Yeah... how lucky can we get?" Terri asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Great, now we can take them home and forget this whole thing ever happened." Mike said as he led the Oozmas away and looked back as he waved good bye saying "See ya later! Give your boss my regards! Bye now!"

Without wasting any time the OKs left the factory, around the same time another agent ran towards the other agent and shouted "The Tooth Snatcher's Door has been stolen! It's missing!"

"What?!" the first agent cried in alarm "Somebody sound the alarm! We must find that door before what happened to those monsters happens again!"

* * *

A week later, at seven o' clock pm, Phoebe was sitting in her bed staring at her closet door and stroking her monster tooth sadly as she said "Oh Oozmas... i miss you so much... i wish you would come back... i'd love to have another tickle fight with you."

Her thoughts were then interupted when the doorbell rang and she ran downstairs and answered to it. She opened the door and saw a man standing behind the door. He was a 30 something year old man with black eyes and a thin mustashe on his face and wore a black biker vest, goggles around his neck, a brown belt with a circle and line across it like a belt buckle, blue jeans and black boots. His name was Argos Bleak (Captain Planet)

"Why Hello there little lady." Argos said "I don't suppose you've encountered something... strange a few days ago, am i right?"

Phoebe felt uneasy and said "Uh, no. Now go away."

She tried to close the door but Argos held the door open and said "You can save the act kid, i know you encountered actual monsters in your house."

Phoebe gasped and was about lose it when her father came up and said "Who are you sir?"

"Excuse me, my name is Argos Bleak, and i too had monster incounters myself." Argos said "So there is no cause for alarm... How ever i did come to warn you about monsters taking away your child and harming her."

"W-What?" Mr. Terese asked "M-My daughter?"

"You're lying!" Phoebe exclaimed "Oozma Kappa would never hurt me!"

"I didn't say the monsters that you met... i'm talking about an evil mastermind in the Monster World, believe me... i know all about it." Argos said as he took out a kindle and showed them pictures of monsters in Monstropolis, even Oozma Kappa "I've been waiting for this day to come... and there is no time to loose."

"But... i don't understand." Mr. Terese said as he pulled his daughter closer "What... How... When..."

"I promise you," Argos said "I will explain everything. All i ask is for you to met me in my office, at 307 Castle Road as soon as you can... that is... if you want to insure your child's safety."

Naturally Mr. Terese was willing to do absolutly anything to keep his darling little girl safe and sound from harm's way so he went to the coat hanger for his coat and said "Get dressed Phoebe, we've got to go to a meeting."

Phoebe didn't want to but she knew she had little choice... and what if this involved her dear friends Oozma Kappa? If only she could tell them what was happening... and knew what the man Argos had in store for them.


	9. The Door Station

**The Door Station**

Back in the Monster world Sulley and Mike, along with the other scarers and assistents in Monsters Inc, were hard at work scaring children so they could cotinue using screams for their energy to keep their city and everything in it powered up, the memory of the Tooth Snatcher's door finally behind them like it had never happened.

Mike pressed his ear (yes, he has an ear hole, a very small one but an ear hole just the same), agenst a yellow door that was in place of his and Sulley's station. Then he heard a little girl's scream and he ran to the scream can placed on the side of the door and beamed as the scream can filled up and he popped it off to make way for a new one. Sulley emerged from the door and he said "Oh i'm feel good today Mike!"

"Congrats big guy!" Mike said "Another door coming right at ya!"

Sulley smiled at his friend but he couldn't help but think about Phoebe a little as he thought about Oozma Kappa. They hadn't hung out with them since that day and Sulley was starting to miss them... Maybe they were right about Phoebe, maybe humans weren't dangerous... maybe

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

Sulley was snapped back into reality as they turned and saw a scarer named Claws Ward emerge from a green and white door in fear before he fell to the ground sobbing and his assistent said "What happened?"

"The kid wasn't scared of me." Claws said "He got this close to me!"

"He wasn't scared of you?" The little monster said "He's only Six years old!"

"I COULD'VE BEEN DEAD!" Claws snapped in fear "I COULD'VE DIED!"

His partner slapped his face and said "Keep it together man," he turned and shouted "HEY! WE'VE GOT A DEAD DOOR HERE!"

Needleman and Smitty rushed right in and put the door through the shredder and shred the door into nothing but splenters and door knobs. Walking through after witnessing the whole thing, Mr. Waternoose shook his head and said "Another dead door yet again. What a surprise... it seems that every day we're losing more and more doors for some reason. If this keeps up then we'll be all out of doors by Chrismas!"

"Don't worry sir," Mike said "With me and Sulley here, i'm sure that we'll get those kids more afraid of us and the numbers will be rising again! Right Pal?"

"Right." Sulley said, before he turned to Charlie saying "How's George going boss?"

"Just doing great! I love the big guy!" Charlie said before they heard a child screem and the orange furry behemoth named George Sanderson came out... and when he turned there was a dark pink sock with little hearts on it stuck on his back! Charlie gasped before he screamed "2319! WE HAVE A 2319!"

Quickly a monster ran an alarm and imediantly the CDA came and went to work. They pinned George to the ground and removed the sock with a pair of pliers before they placed it on the ground and blew it up before they disinfect George and shaved him clean, leaving him nude and with a cone on his head.

Mike, Sulley and Mr. Waternoose were not happy by what had happened and Mr. Waternoose walked of saying "Oh brilliant, just what we need. An entire scare floor out of commison, what else can go wrong?"

Mike and Sulley turned to look at each other and Sulley said "You know... i feel pretty bad about what happened to the Oozmas... we haven't even said a word to them in a long time."

Mike sighed and said "Yeah, you're right pal... and i did act like a jerk to them... I just wish there was something i can do to to make it up to them." Then he saw a flier on George's station that was from that arcade/pizzaria called FreakZ (Think of a monster version of ItZ) and got an idea "I know! How about we take them to FreakZ! Every monster in Monstropolis loves to hang out there for any reason what so ever! The Pizza! The Games! The Prizes! It'll be a blast!"

"Still... i bet they miss that human girl." Sulley said

"Not to be rude pal, but if they want love, why don't they get a pet?" Mike said "It'll be simple, it'll want lots of love, and they don't kill ya! Besides, it's not like they roll out the red carpet for humans, and besides it's not like they have their own door station so they can't just appear out of no where right?"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. First, i want to show you all something before we get down to buisness. This is called a Door Station." Argos said as he presented his own version of a door station with a black door installed to the children and the parents that were visiting his building so they could talk about what Argos ment about a danger that was facing their children and those all around the world. "It took quite a while to perfect but i believe we may have found a way to enter the monster world and put an end to the danger that threatens our children's future."

"It looks... quite impressive." Mrs. Franklin said "But... dose it work?"

"It does." Argos said "Now come, leave your children here so we can disguse this together without giving them nightmares." then Argos turned to the kids and said "You little angels can romp and play as much as you want but whatever you do, do not press that blue button or you'll start the door station and without proper courdinates you'll end up anywhere in the Monster world.. and possibly never return!"

The kids gasped as they hugged themselves and Argos left with their parents as they entered an elevator as Mr. Perlstien said "I don't think that was very nice of you to scare our kids like that."

"I had to tell them something," Argos whispered to him "Otherwise they'll be playing with the door as much as they want and possibly break it. It's just how i handle my own kids... if i had some." then the doors closed. The kids turned to each other and Carlos said "So... now what?"

"Uh... how about hide and go seek?" Keesha offered.

"OKAY!" The kids said

"Arnold can go first." Keesha said

"Well... Ok." Arnold said "As long as it's away from the door."

Then Dorothy Ann felt something move in her book bag and out came their school's pet lizard Liz. "Liz!" Dorothy Ann cried "I thought i left you back home with Eve and the babysitter!"

Liz popped out and ran away as Carlos shouts "New game, stop that lizard!"

And with that the kids fallowed their class pet around the building before they could break something before Wanda dove and grabbed the lizard "HA! Gotcha Liz!" she got up and Liz's tail pushed the blue button, starting up the door station as the kids watched the red light above the black door. The kids gaped in awe before Arnold opened the door and on the otherside... was a simple looking bedroom.

The kids looked on the other side of the door station but there was nothing but solid air... but on the other side was a bedroom. The kids walked right in as Wanda put down liz and they all gathered around inside the building as she said "Whoa... it reall does work!"

"But where are we?" Ralphie asked

Phoebe looked on the table and saw a picture of Oozma Kappa befoe she said "I think... i think this is where the OKs live!"

"You mean monsters don't live in sewers or in underground caves?" Ralphie asked as he closed the door behind the kids. The seven kids gasped and Ralphie said "What?"

"Ralphie! You could've just shut off our only way home!" Keesha said

"I don't think we should panic yes Keesh." Carlos said before he reopened the door... and then he gasped when he saw nothing but clothes and stuff behind the door and Carlos said "Uh... maybe now _is_ a good time to panic."


End file.
